Naruhina and Gaamatsu demon love
by princessjayda765
Summary: In this story Hinata is the mates to naruto and kurama(kyuub) while Matsuri is the mates to Gaara and shukaku plus i read a lot of freaking stories and my brain thoughts to come up with this story you are reading
1. chapter 1

The Beginning

The sun rised over the orrizen the bright sun awoke two little girls at the age of 3 they are looking forward to the day to finally play once again they are called Hinata and Masturi.

Hinata p.o.v.

I awoke from my sleep i heard a knock at the door i opened it i see my mother with a smile on her face like im her light in her life. "Good morning hinata ready to outside to see your friend masturi cause, you been up on my butt about it." "Yaahh i want to go play with masturi now." Yall may are wondering how masturi and i meet well one day i was myself...

Flashback Time (you will suffer for a little while away from the real story muhaha)

I was sitting down on the swing set looking at the kids who are playing i was shy to go ask them if they to be my friend i was trying to gather up my courage to ask them my light was blocked by three shows i look up and there where 3 boys. "Hey you ugly with the dumb eyes get up out of our spot." the one with the big buck teeth and the lazy eye. "I-iii'm sorr-ry i was sitting her...," then i was cut of by a slap to me face i was on the ground. "Shut up i don't want to here your excuse now i don't feel like swinging i feel like messing with you cause you ruin my day with your ugly face."

I started to cry my eyes out cause as you saw they broke myself esteem then next thing i here a yell calling out, "Look at this ugly brown-hair girl why are you so stupid you know no one whats to be your friend." I look up i see and little girl who looks about my age with brown hair long passed the shoulders, 'why they bully her..' I got up to walked to them and shouted with determination that if i save her she will be my friend, "Hey leave her alone she is innocent you are the ones who are bullies." "Well look who we have her two ugly girls lets leave the two ugly girls alone are we become one of them."

After they leaved i walked over to the girl and say,"Hey are you all right," "Y-yah thank y-you w-who are you a-are you g-going to b-bully me t-to,""No, we are friends now we protect our friends. My names is Hinata Hyuga whats your's." "Masturi but i dont know my last name cause i dont know who my dad is my mom told me he left us." I get a good look at her appearance "I like your long hair i like long hair thats why im going to grow it out." "I have a feeling we will be great friends." "Yes we will Masturi-chan."

End of Flashbacks

I heard a loud bang on my door that got me up out of thought i hear my mother's voice,"Hinata Masturi here she outside by the door." I was so exited that i run really fast to see my best friend for life. "Hey Hinata you ready to go play today."Masturi yelled with a large smile on her face,"Yes let's go-". Then we where interrupted the house explosion we where not caught under debre(sorry i cant spell well lolz) i looked up to see if Matsuri was alright then we hear,"Hinata Matsuri are yall two alright." I look over to see our moms stuck under the debre with no way out "Mom." we yelled running over to lift the debre but it was no use we already lost our mother's "Hinata and Matsuri i been waiting for this time to come," we looked up and we saw a man with a mask with long hair. "Who are you what do you want with us."

"My name is Madara Uchiha you both are coming with me." Then all goes black.

Let me know in comments what yall think about it so far, also the story i got from where reading a lot of stories and ideas came to mind.


	2. chapter 2

MATSURI P.O.V.

I was so scared hinata my best friend in the whole time I been alive and I we are going to die. I look up at the scary man with the mask on and asked him with a trembling voice, "W-What do you want from us." Then he said something that will haunt me forever till my death, "I need you both for an experiment that I'm working on it will be exquisite don't you think."

Then he walks up to us will laughing with an evil smirk on his face will we shake like an earthquake was happening. Then he picks us up I was under his right arm and hinata was under his left. Hinata asked, "what experiment you are working on that you need us for." "yeah I wonder that to I mean look at us we nothing but little innocent children." The he just laughs at us will he is running through the woods with us under his hands "No one will know that you are gone you see I created clones of you both, hinata she's still in Leaf Village while Matsuri lefted for the Sand Village. Everything is going according to plan."

Then we come up to a tree where the man in the mask put hinata and put one hand in front of his face and did something then the tree open to the depths of the ground. Then while we decended down the stairs we where thrown into different cages but we where on the side for each other.

"Now time for experiment Hinata Matsuri you are going to be the mates of the 1 tailed and 9 tailed demons. Now I'm going to experiment change you that no one will accept you starting with your eyes.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Why just why

HINATA P.O.V.

This place of darkness is stupid i mean what did Matsuri and i do to deserve this. When we look into the mirror our eyes sticks out like a sore thumb. My right eye is red with a slit in it like a fox, and the left eye is baby ocean blue. Matsuri eyes on the right is yellow with four little balls with a diamond shape, then the left is emerald green eye. We get so scared of our eyes that people in this prison we are in call us 'monsters,' we put contacts in our eyes that were our original eyes before horror pop right in our faces.

Then the bad man walks thru the doors like he's knows something bad will happen and he'll enjoy. "Well well well looks like the plan will final begin." "What did you do to our eyes?", I asked. "Well dear yall two are going to help me capture yall little boyfriends called Naruto and Gaara and y'all should know who they are." Then i looked at Matsuri she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I knew what was happening to her will happen to me as well. "Well look at the time it's time for yall to see what yall clones are up to." Then the world went dark with the man laughing with a chuckle.

MATSURI P.O.V.

This world is a dark place to live in i really want to go home. I look before me in my eyes i can see my clone run towards a little boy with red hair and green looking eyes like mine. Can this little boy be the Gaara that this man was talking about? I see that he was sitting on the swing set alone with a teddy bear in his hands. I hear a yell coming from behind me, "GAARA" i look and i see me running towards the boy named Gaara with a smile.

Gaara looked up with widened eyes with smiles in his face, "MATSURI". They all ranned up to each other hug for the longest of time my heart was pounding against my chest longing for that hug as well to reunite with Gaara once again. Then all turned dark once again i see the man in front of the barred cage door i look at Hinata her face was still in the dream like state i wonder what she saw.

HINATA P.O.V. (once again)

What i saw hurts my heart still this day. I see my clone and the little blonde hair boy named Naruto running towards me with wide open arms. "HINATA I WAS WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN." Those words stung me in the heart worser than before then went black 'No i wanted to see Naruto again.'

With determination in my eyes we'll get out of here to reunite once again with our loves. I look and see the doors are open and the man was gone. Matsuri and me didn't waste time we booked it out of that place in freedom. Then we heard the man running behinds us, "HEY GET BACK HERE." We didn't stop we keep running then we hit something hard and fell.

"Hinata, Matsuri what are you guys doing here." We both looked up then saw the man's themselves where Itachi Uchiha and Kisame one of the seven sword of the Hidden Mist.


	4. Authors note

Sorry I'm new to this writing story business but anyway to answer yall questions. Please bear with me i'm not perfect and best at this.

Matsuri family they do live in the sand village just her mom her dad died on some mission, they went to Konohagakure for a mission from the sand village. Then her mom died do to the attack on them by Madara. So she by herself for now.

Hinata's is an Hyuuga (Common sense) they do live in Konoha they aren't moving from there when the attack happened they were all gone some where on mission and some were running errands for the Main Branch.

Madara knew because they were rumors among the villagers from both Leaf and Sand that they were the ones who could keep the Tailed Beast at bay. Do to them being the only ones nice to them. Then the Tailed Beast fell in love with them not Naruto and Gaara yet.

I will try better please bear with me or if yall want yall can give me some tips that will help me.


End file.
